Belated Valentine
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Snow messed up big time, and now he has to make it up with Serah now that Valentine's Day is over.  SerahxSnow fluff


The day of love may pass you by, but that doesn't mean you should just give up and not please the one you like most, now does it?

Valentine's Day was already done and over with, but because of his duties with NORA, Snow had failed to get his girlfriend Serah a gift. He felt like a douche bag, since he loved her so much and she felt the same for him. Of course, when fighting monsters and making sure people including your girlfriend can be safe, it takes a high priority, you know. So, as he waltzed through the town of Bodhum, looking for a store that still sold the various items associated with the recent holiday, his spirits were immediately bruised. The stores had all but put away the many decorations, balloons, and even the friendly candy machines that were to be found in front of the stores had been put away for next year.

"Great...this is just perfect," Snow said, disappointment apparent in his voice. He should have thought ahead and got it a few days ago, when he had the opportunity! Shaking his head to rid himself of the self-pity holding him down, Snow went on and held onto the small hope that someone had something left.

First he tried the large stores, which was a bad idea since they already put all the stuff away, even the cards were gone. Then, he gave the smaller stores a chance, with no better luck there either. He wasn't looking for just any gift, but something that said I'm sorry and I love you all in one.

Finally, his spirits were raised when he returned to the NORA Cafe. Lebreau was finishing up after a day of work, and she looked at the door as Snow came jogging on in. From the looks of it, Snow had to guess that she had been expecting him, but for what he couldn't quite guess.

"Hey big guy, what's going on? You seem lost."

Snow scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um, yeah, guess you could say that," he didn't want to tell Lebreau that he had forgotten all about Valentine's Day. Otherwise, she'd bash him verbally for doing so.

"Well, with the parties we had last night and this morning, all this lovey-dovey is finally getting aired out, wouldn't you say?"

Snow said nothing, folding his arms over his massive chest.

"You know, I'm surprised Serah didn't come here looking for you. Did you two get into a argument?"

"No, no, no! Um, just..."

"I knew it. You forgot all about her on Valentine's, didn't you?"

_Guilty as charged,_ Snow thought.

"You know how bad that makes you look and makes her feel? I'd smack you just for doing that," Lebreau said, wiping the counter off with a cloth. Her words hurt Snow considerably, as she was right in all sorts of ways. "But, luckily for you, I have a back up plan for you, just for this sort of occasion."

Snow came and sat at the counter, leaning his head on his left arm, "What do you mean?"

"Easy, remember when you first met Serah? I heard you mumble about getting a little something for her soon after she left. I thought it was kind of adorable that you'd fall for her, so I went out of my way to help you without your knowledge." Lebreau explained, pulling a box out from under the counter. Small, heart shaped, and light pink, the little box was no bigger than the palm of Snow's hand as he picked it up.

"I'm supposed to know what this is?"

Lebreau smirked, "Don't worry, you'll figure it all out by the time you give it to her."

"It's kinda late, you know. She'd be home with her sister by now. I'll get it to her in the morning," Snow replied. The sun was already starting to set, and he knew Serah's schedule after dating her for so long. Lightning made sure her sister lived by a curfew to get back before dark, and no visitors by that time either, even if it was her boyfriend.

Lebreau's smirk grew, "You're an easy book to read, Snow. Isn't that right, Serah?"

Snow nearly gasped, but caught himself as he started to turn around, not quite sure if he had heard his friend correctly. However, once he turned back towards the entrance to the Cafe, there he saw Serah Farron, hands behind her back and smiling.

"You're right, Lebreau, the book of Snow is too easy to read at times," Serah said smiling. Snow didn't know how much of the conversation she had heard, but he kept the little box out of sight to make sure. As to why she was here, Snow's best guess was that Lebreau invited her to the Cafe. Smart woman...

"S-Serah, I thought Lightning had you locked up."

"Yeah, well, Sis forgets that even I can break rules. How are you doing, Snow?"

Snow nodded once, "Doing good, tried to do some shopping before all the candy got taken away." He turned to Lebreau, who gave a wink before walking away, as if telling him 'good luck'.

"So, may I ask, what's in your hand?"

'Damn it, she did see it! Think of something and quick!' "Oh, well, its your Valentine's gift, of course! It came in the mail today, which is why I couldn't get it to you yesterday. Shipping problems, you know."

Serah smiled, lightly caressing the tip of her ponytail with her left hand, "Why, that's so sweet of you. I almost thought you forgot about me there."

The man's heart slumped a little bit at those words, though he tried to say it wasn't his fault to begin with. He put out the hand that had the little heart shaped box to her, "Here, hope you like it," even though I have no idea what it is, he thought mentally crossing his fingers.

Serah took the little box with her left hand, but oddly kept her right hand behind her back. She then extended her right hand, and in her hand was a similar jewelry box, but was rose red and just a little bigger. "Exchange?"

Snow, while surprised, nodded and the two exchanged their gifts.

Serah opened hers first, and she gasped, "Snow, how did you get these?"

Snow tried to think up something as Serah pulled whatever it was out of the box, and to Snow's surprise, it was an item just a bit bigger than his thumbnail. It was an earring, a silver one shaped like a cat, with a dangling tail. And they looked so familiar... "Well, you know, work hard and save money right?"

Then it hit him.

Almost a month ago, Serah, Snow, and Lebreau had gone shopping and Serah had noticed the earrings she was holding now in the window. Their was something about the earrings that she adored, and Snow had promised her that he would get them for her, no matter how much they would cost. Of course, it would've taken him months to do so, but he had worked furiously at the task of getting them. Unfortunately, he failed to get them before Valentine's Day, since someone else had bought them.

'Lebreau must of gotten them for me, I owe her big time,' Snow thought with silent thanks to his friend.

"Thanks Snow, I really like these," Serah said, putting on both earrings quickly and looking in the mirror on the counter. "Are you going to open yours?"

Oh yeah, Snow thought; his relief almost making him forget about what Serah had given him. He opened the box and inside was a pendant, the same cat design engraved on it that was similar to Serah's new earrings. This was an even bigger shocker, since the earrings were half the price of the pendant, "Okay, how'd you get this, little lady?"

"Truth be told, Lightning unknowingly helped me out," Serah said, taking the necklace out of the box. She took the ends of the chain and placed it around Snow's neck, snapping it on. Once the deed was done, Serah stepped back and said, "That's better."

"Thanks, Serah, you look good too," Snow replied. Serah then took a seat on his lap, and Snow had to adjust himself to hold her on the stool, which wasn't difficult for someone of his size. He held her in a way one would hold a child, his right arm along her shoulders and his left arm under her legs.

She was cuddling up with him, and Snow desperately wanted to forget that he had just managed to get a gift to her, all thanks to Lebreau's planning ahead. But, even as much as he wanted to forget, he knew he had to speak up about it. "Serah? I'm sorry about how late I was getting you something for Valentine's-"

Serah put her two main fingers on her right hand to his lips to silence him, "You didn't totally forget about me, though. You paid good money for these, and I will not be mad about it."

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was something you'd really like, and I didn't like the idea of getting you something cheap just because I was desperate. Still, I'm sorry."

"As far as I'm concerned, I should be apologizing too. I couldn't afford your gift until today, so, we're both pretty much in the same boat, am I right?"

Snow felt a wave of relief and satisfaction come over him, and his eyebrows were raised at this confession, "Really?"

Serah nodded, "Just so you know, I won't forget next year. Just be sure not to forget about me either, okay?"

His answer came in the form of a soft kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I remember."

Serah returned the act of affection with one of her own, a kiss to the lips, and Snow accepted it with a smile.


End file.
